Love will find a way
by munchkingirl95
Summary: Serenity Fullbuster has been trying to find her real brother all of her life, now that shes found him, she doesnt know what might happen. Its a mixture of couples.
1. Chapter 1

Love will find a way

Serenity's POV

'Gosh, am I ever gonna arrive there?' I thought to myself as I continued walking with the wind blowing in my hair. I kept my head down and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a brunette with brown eyes.

"Sorry about that. Do you happen to know where Fairy tail is?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He said with a smile. HE gave me the directions on how to get there.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"No problem, Anything to help a pretty girl." He said with a signature smirk. '_Oh give me a break_.' I mentally facepalmed myself.

I walked to the train station and took the train there. '_I wonder what gray will think when he sees me. It's been a while since I've seen him.' _I thought with a smile on my face.

_***Flash back***_

"_**Gray, Gray Where are you!"**__I had screamed looking for him. _

"_**Gray?!" **__I screamed again but heard nothing,____I fell down on my knees and cried. I had lost gray. I held onto my stuffed animals. One that was a doll and a little bunny Gray had gotten me and I had named it snowball. I had cried even more thinking that I was all alone until a women named Ti took me in with her son. We had gotten close and we became brother and sister. And Ti had became a motherly figure. One day after about three years after I had been living with them learning all kinds of powers, some that are super powerful like shadow power, light power, etc, some just learning my natural powers, which was ice, water air, etc, my 'mom' came to me. "Rene dear, I found out about your family." She said with a smile. I had a huge smile on my face. _

"_What about them mom?" I asked looking at Ash and he had a smile on his face too._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Mongolia, This is the stop to Mongolia." The train worker said. 'G_uess this is my stop' _I thought as I held out a fire card in my hand. I had my bag back on my back. I had gotten off the train and held the card out.

"Hey Sury, How's my favorite baby sister?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Eh, I think I finally might have found him. How's your around the world trip going big brother?" I asked. That's the only reason why he wasn't here with me. He said that he would live wherever I decide to live and I decided that once I found my real big brother I would live with/near him.

"That's great Sury! Eh, traveling is boring without my awesome sister." He said with a smile. I could just tell.

"Your too much. Hey Ash, I've got to go, I'm here." I said.

"Alright, let me know how it goes. Later" He said and ended the conversation. I entered the place and it was noisy. I saw a blonde and came up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know a Gray Fullbuster?" I asked. She looked at me for a second and smile.

"Yea I do. GRAY!" She screamed.

"Oh by the way I'm Lucy. What's your name?" She asked.

"Serenity, Serenity Fullbuster." I said with a smile. Her mouth dropped.  
"Oi Luce what do you-" he said began stopped once he saw me.

"Rene, is-is that really you?" he asked as his mouth dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey brother. Long time eh?" I asked laughing. He looked at me and then picked me up hugging me.

"Rene, I can't believe your still alive!" He said as he still hugged me. We were interrupted by a pink haired boy.

"Let's fight!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright. It's been a boring trip, I need some action" I said with a smile. He also smiled and charged at me.

"Waterfall" I said and then water flowed towards him. He slid right past me as I kicked him and he went flying across the room. He just charged at me again.

"Light blindness!" I said as the whole place was filled with light. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the brightness. I quickly dashed towards him and was only inches away from him when I decided to use my other power.

"Shadow fist!" I screamed as I made a fist and went right towards him. He again flew across the room.

"Whoa!" I heard everyone say in astonishment. Time for the final blow.

"Dark Dragon!" I screamed as I felt the power over me. "Dark Shadow Blow!" I screamed as I held my breath and took a deep breath. I sent a shadow at full speed towards the pink head. I heard a bunch of surprised sounds. I walked towards him to make sure I didn't hurt him too much.

"Hey you ok pinky?" I asked as I reached out my hand to helped him up.

"Yea, I will rechallange you." He said with a smile.

"Anytime pinky." I said with a smile.

"Ah, Serenity, its good to see you. Come in my office. Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, you can all go on your mission now, I have to talk with Ms. Fullbuster." The old man said. They all bowed down and the blonde 'Lucy' came towards me.

"Hey Rene, do you mind if I call you that? You can stay with me for as long as you would like. Here's the keys" She said as she handed me a key.

"Sure you can call me that, and t-thanks I don't know what to say other than thank you" I said with a smile.

"No problem. A sister of Gray's is a sister of ours. Now, I'll see you around. I'm sorry I can't show you around but I have to go. The bluenette with straight hair is Levy. She'll show you around if you would like, Later!"She said as she walked away. I walked up to the old man and walked into the room and he closed the door.

"You called for me master?" I asked. Wait, since when did I call him that.

"Wow, you surely grew up Serenity. And got quite powerful too, anyways, I have a mission for you, do you think you can do it. Gray and all of them will be back and I will send them to you guys. So what do you think?" He asked. I had to think carefully, I mean I must be something if I'm going solo.

"Could I bring someone?" I asked master. He just nodded his head.

"Well, I'm not sure if he can come but you know. If he does." I said correcting myself, cause honestly I don't know what'll happen.

"Ok. Now go get ready, you'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."Master said. I was just about to exit the door when I heard him call for again.

"Yes master?" I asked. He handed me a…whip?

"It's a gift from your parents. It's a magical whip. You can gather magic from others, no matter what kind of magic it is, Now go have fun." Master said as I go to the train station.

***time skip***

"So this is where I need to be eh? I swear I've been here before."I said to myself as I opened the door.

"Why, isn't it the beautiful princess from before. Don't tell me you're the only one from fairy tail" the small guy said.

"Yea, is there a problem with that?" I asked them. They all shook their heads no.

Suddenly there was a couch in front of me. 'What the?' I thought.

"Is there anything I can do you for?" all three guys said in unison.

"Uh, n-no thank you" I said stuttering.

"Hey you leave her alone you pervs!" I heard someone say. I turned to my right and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I jumped off the couch and towards him.

"Ash! You're here!" I said as he spinned me.

"Of course I am. I decided to come find you and your card was showing that you were here. So why are you here with these pervs anyways?" he asked as he looked at each of the guys skeptically. I had explained everything to him and he agreed to come with.

"Alright well let's go shall we?" The brunette asked as he grabbed my hand to lead me out of the place. With two of his friends trying to calm down Ash, which isn't really a good idea since he's a hot head, latterly, he controls fire.

"By the way what are your names?" I asked the guy holding my hand.

"The brunette and the black haired guy next to your friend is Eve and Ren." He said. I cant wait to see what awaits us.

Well I hope you guys like it! Let me know what u think, and if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears! Thanks, Munchkin95


End file.
